


Take it like a good little bird

by KinkyEmber



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Tim Drake, Breeding, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom Bruce, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Praise Kink, Sub Tim Drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyEmber/pseuds/KinkyEmber
Summary: Tim helps Bruce relieve some stress after a long night of patrol.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 120





	Take it like a good little bird

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by a friend on Discord for kinktober, Emile I hope this scratches the itch and lives up to your expectations x
> 
> Important Note: Please make sure to read the tags. Don't read anything you are uncomfortable with. Take care of yourself first. Also if you think I'm missing any tags please let me know.

Heaving a sigh Bruce massages the bridge of his nose against the beginnings of a headache, eyes strained from staring at the screen for so long. Tapping a few keys he leans back in his chair as the computer's screensaver casts the cave in a soft blue light. 

Blinking against the stinging of his eyes he contemplates the contents of Oracles report. It had been two weeks since a breakout in Arkham released 5 of Gotham's most notorious criminals back onto the streets. Two long weeks of sleepless nights, tense stakeouts and dead ends before they'd finally managed to recapture all but one. There had been no sign of the Joker after he disappeared from Arkham's security cameras. 

Bruce knows it's only a matter of time until he reappears. The only question is how many people will be hurt before he can be contained. A silence of this long can only mean whatever the Joker has planned requires all his attention, which doesn't bode well for the Bats. 

A soft sound draws his attention, cutting off his morose thoughts and bringing him back to the present. Opening his eyes Bruce casts them down to the boy nestled between his legs. 

Tim's hair tickles his thighs from where he's slumped against them. Bruce watches, pleasure shooting straight to his already rock hard cock as Tim tries to hide his desperate squirming. 

In the otherwise silent cave Bruce can pick up the slight humming vibration of the plug nestled in Tim's hole. He knows Tim is close to his limit, barely able to hold off the orgasm that's been building for over an hour now. Deciding to take pity on his baby boy, he flicks off the power, stopping the torturous vibrations and leaving only the thick plug stretching his hole. 

"You've been such a good boy", Bruce breaks the silence, taking satisfaction in the small flinch the sudden noise elicits. 

"You've almost earned your right to cum."

Tim doesn't hesitate. Recognising the hidden command for what it is, nimble fingers grip the flesh of his thighs as finally, a warm, wet mouth envelops Bruce's cock. Tipping his head back Bruce allows the sweet pleasure of Tim's tongue to wash over him. Soft grunts escape as Tim fondles his balls, sending shooting sparks of arousal through his whole body. 

Tim's talented tongue dances across the sensitive flesh of Bruce's cock as he relaxes his throat, taking Bruce deeper with every move. 

Soon Bruce feels the beginning of his orgasm and his hands clench around the arm rests of the chair. 

Tim obviously catches on to this quickly, having done this often enough to recognise the signs and redoubles his effort to make Bruce cum. He knows the only way he earns his reward is by fulfilling his role as fuck toy to Bruce's satisfaction.

Tim's peers coyly up at him through his eyelashes, cheeks hollowed as he swallows Bruce's cock whole, taking the entire length into his throat. He keeps his eyes lock on Bruce's as he pulls back enough to suckle the tip before plunging down again, his tight throat making delicious wet noises as he burys his nose in Bruce's pubic hair, throat working around the thick rod in his gullet as he tries not to choke. 

Lips twitching Bruce slips a hand into Tim's soft hair, tangling his fingers in the strands until he has a firm, unyielding grip. Slowly he begins to fuck into Tim's mouth. Tim gags slightly as the head of Bruce's cock hits the back of his throat, but he pushes through, keeping his throat open and relaxed. 

Bruce takes full advantage of this, thrusting harshly into Tim's mouth, uncaring of anything but his own pleasure. 

They continue like this for a while, Bruce lost in the sweet bliss of Tim's throat wrapped around his cock and Tim trying desperately to neither gag nor cum untouched in his panties. 

Finally, Bruce tugs until Tim pulls back with a wet pop. Tim licks one last strip up his throbbing member, causing Bruce's fingers to tighten briefly then relax. 

Bruce allows his eyes to rove over Tim's face as he strokes his hair. Even in the dim light Bruce can see the pink flush high on his cheekbones, red, swollen, spit slicked lips glistening in the soft light of the monitors before Tim ducks his head in embarrassment, cheeks darkening. 

Amusement curls in Bruce's chest. Even after all these years, Tim still gets shy.

Keeping his voice soft but stern, Bruce tuts disapprovingly.

"Eyes on me baby."

Instantly Tim's eyes snap back up to meet his, teeth now gnawing gently on his bottom lip. Bruce can see his hands twisting nervously below. 

"Good boy", He praises softly, cock twitching between them as Tim squirms in pleasure, his shoulders relaxing. Bruce had discovered Tim's praise kink early and took great pleasure in showering his deserving boy in compliments just to watch him squirm. 

A small, pleased smile steals across Bruce's face, imagining how Tim's neglected cock must be straining against the tight confinement of his panties.

Tim's dressed in the old Robin uniform, the original. It's a little tight, even with the adjustments made to accommodate Tim's extra height and bulk. The top appears almost painted onto his chest while the bottoms leave little to the imagination, barely covering the pale skin of Tim's ass and leaving his legs entirely exposed. The small slit added to the seat of the pants is just big enough to leave Tim's hole exposed. They had forgone the cape this evening, instead using it as a cushion between Tim's already bruised knees and the hard, concrete floor of the cave. 

Eyes flicking briefly to the side Bruce clocks the time. Three hours had passed since Oracle sent her report on Harley Quinn's capture and Bruce had sent the rest of the Bats, minus Tim, upstairs to retire for the night. 

That meant it has also been three hours since Tim had slipped in from the showers, still damp body squeezed into the obscenely tight uniform. He had presented himself to Bruce immediately, letting slip only a small moan as Bruce had plugged his tight hole with the vibrating plug. 

Bruce had left the vibrations on low until about an hour ago, before he'd turned it up a notch, not enough to push Tim over the edge, but enough to keep him just on the precipice, all that pleasure building with no release. 

Giving his head a shake to clear it Bruce releases Tim entirely. "Up." The command is sharp.

Tim's up in an instant, arms straight at his side and head tucked down into his chest. Bruce rakes his eyes over Tim, taking his time to admire as his other hand drifts to his slick member, pumping a few times in anticipation. 

Tim's desperation for release becomes increasingly obvious the longer Bruce watches him. His nipples stand out hard from under the shirt. Stilling his hand, Bruce lets his eyes slip closed for a split second, enjoying the soft, needy pants Tim can no longer contain before deciding he's let the boy suffer for long enough. 

Then in one smooth motion Bruce is on his feet, free hand pushing his chair to the side and out of the way. Anticipation thrumming in his veins he stalks around Tim's quivering body, close enough to feel the feverish heat radiating but not quite close enough to touch. 

Coming to a stop directly in front he catches Tim's chin between his fingers, forcing their eyes to meet. 

"You've been such a good boy tonight", Tim's eyelashes flutter at the praise. "I think it's time I returned the favour." 

Dropping his hand Bruce presses their bodies flush together, trapping Tim between himself and the hard edge of the desk behind. 

Leaning in he trails his mouths lightly over Tim's ear, sucking and nibbling, Tims breathy moans going straight to his cock. 

Lips ghosting over Tim's ear he whispers, "Do you want to cum for me baby?" 

Bruce's lips pull back in a satisfied smirk at the sharp whine torn from Tim's mouth, feeling his head nodding desperately against his shoulder. 

Pulling back just enough to see Tim's face he schools his features into a stern disapproving look. 

"Answer Daddy when I ask you a question." His eyes follow Tim's tongue as it flicks out to wet his lips briefly, adam's apple bobbing as he trys to swallow past his dry throat. 

"Y-yes", Tim stutters and stops, taking a shaky breath before trying again. "Please, f- fuck me." 

"Fuck you?" Bruce stops trying to fight the grin tugging at his lips, letting his enjoyment silter onto his face for Tim to see.

"Please! P-please Daddy, I need it." The words come out as a breathy whine, like music to Bruce's ears. 

Peeling himself away quickly Bruce doesn't give Tim time to think before he has him flipped over and onto his stomach, bent forward over the desk with Bruce's hand roughly pressing his face into the hard surface. 

Pleasure curdles in Bruce's stomach as he takes a second to admire the picture before him, bringing one hand down sharply on the green fabric covering Tim's ass, a low chuckle following at the frankly pornographic sounds coming from Tim's filthy mouth. 

Not wanting to wait any longer Bruce uses both hands to pull the shorts down over the curve of Tim's ass, Tim's dripping cock popping free to twitch against his stomach. 

Getting a good grip Bruce begins to move the plug still buried inside Tim, twisting and turning it until it slips right out for him to toss aside. 

Spreading the pale cheeks Bruce watches as Tim's pink hole flutters, allowing a trail of slick to travel down his thigh. Tim's slutty hole is still tight even after being stretched, and all the years of use.

Running a thumb over the pucker he remembers the first time he got this view. 

Bruce had just officially christened Tim as his new Robin, and together they had spent the evening running and leaping over the roofs of Gotham in celebration of their new partnership. 

Arriving back in the Batcave, Tim, still hyped up on adrenaline, had dropped to his knees in the showers, eagerly sucking and lapping at Bruce's cock. What he lacked in skill, he made up for in sheer enthusiasm, just like all his Robin's in the beginning. 

This wasn't an uncommon routine, Tim on his knees for Bruce, but what was uncommon was Bruce pulling Tim off his cock before he could shoot his load down Tim's throat.

Bruce remembers the confusion on Tim's face when he'd pulled him to his feet, flicking of the showers off as he led them both out into the cold air of the cave. Goosebumps had peppered his pale skin as Bruce led him swiftly through the cave to the small bedroom beside the gym.

Tim has hovered uncertainty in the middle of the dark room as Bruce shut and locked the door, flicking on the lights to the lowest setting.

Bruce had soon had Tim spread open on the bed, still damp body exposed for the taking. 

After just enough time spent stretching that tiny hole Bruce had watched a blissful mix of pain and pleasure play across Tim's face as he experienced penetration for the first time, small body quickly adjusting to Burces thick member as it filled him up.

They'd fucked slow and tender, long strokes and a steady pace as Bruce had been afraid to be too rough just yet, holding himself back from the carnal pleasure he desired in an effort to make Tim's first time as good as possible. 

Tim had cried as Bruce came deep inside him, small body overwhelmed by the new heights of pleasure from Bruce's shaft brushing repeatedly against his prostate. 

That night had been the first of many, Tim finally fully joining his siblings as Robin, Batmans little fuck toy. 

Eager to feel that tight warmth again and knowing he won't last long Bruce forgoes any prep or warning. With one sharp thrust he's fully sheathed in Tim, body pressing Tim's firmly against the cold surface. 

The desperate cry that explodes from Tim nearly sends him over the edge then and there. Fisting his hand tightly into those soft stands of hair he starts to move, cock slipping easily in and out of Tim's abused hole as he keeps him trapped beneath his body weight.

The cave is filled with their breathing, pants and whines as each thrust sends them closer and closer to climax. 

"Fuck Timmy", Bruce grunts as Tim clenches around him, "That's it baby, take daddy's cock like a good little whore." 

Knowing his time is up Bruce grips Tim's waist painfully tight, hips poisoning at full speed as he fucks Tim on his cock, skin slapping on skin as he gives the long awaited command.

"Cum for me Timmy, that's it, cum on daddy's cock."

A strangled cry escaped Bruce as his orgasm reached its peak, mingling with the sobbing breaths spilling from Tim as Bruce reaches around, pumping a few times as he shoots a steady stream of hot, sticky cum onto Bruce's hand and the ground. Tim's body twitches and shakes with the relief of finally being allowed to cum, hours worth fo frustration pouring from his neglected cock.

Bruce relishes in the feeling of his load filling Tim. He grips Tim's hips as his balls empty every drop deep inside him, where it belongs. His cum remains trapped inside Tim as his cock begins to soften, balls fully emptied inside his baby boy. 

Pulling out slowly Bruce admires as rivules of his seed immediately begin to leak from Tim's abused hole, eyes following its trail as it decorates creamy thighs.

A satisfied smirk grace's Bruce's face at the sight, emotions warring in his chest. Dark pleasure at the success training of another of his Robins, and pride in his baby boy for taking it so well, just like he always does.

Finally dragging his eyes away he picks the abandoned plug from the ground and places it on the desk beside Tim before pressing a soft kiss to his sweaty forehead.

Then, leaving Tim's trembling body slumped on the desk, Bruce tucks his now soft member back in his pants and starts up the stairs. 

Calling down just before he let's the door slide shut behind him, Bruce drinks in one final look.

"Get some rest Tim. We have a long day tomorrow."

The soft swoop of the closing doors follows him into the manor as he heads up to his bedroom to sleep. There's still a few hours until the morning sun begins to wake the household, and Bruce is determined to claim as many of them as possible. 

After all, they still had the Joker to catch.


End file.
